The Love I Once Had
by eclaregoldsworthy
Summary: Eli and Clare are in love but what happens when an ex returns "It's ok I trust him...I should right" "It's her I don't trust."
1. how it began

_**The love I once had**_

_**Chapter1:How it began**_

This is my first degrassi fanfiction read and review but dont hate me. Unfortunately I do not own degrassi

* * *

_**Clare's POV**_

"Please Clare"

"Eli no way"

"You can't miss one day of yearbook meeting to be with you beloved boyfriend"

"You're not that great"

"Ouch blue eyes that hurt." He put his hand to his chest mocking fake hurt.

"You'll be alright"

"Come on blue eyes I'll make it worth your while"

"Well…3 absents are allowed"

"Yes and how many have you had?"

"Zero"

"Exactly so come to The Dot with me."

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt"

"That's my Blue eyes"

"Ugh… you're lucky you're cute"

"Ya I'm awesome"

* * *

There was a comfortable silence as we drove to The Dot we entered and took a seat in a booth in the back of the restaraunt

"So what are you going to order?"

"Cheeseburger and fries"

"Sounds good to me, I'll have the same"

"Hi I'm Sage. I'll be your server today."

"Sage is that you?"

"Wow, long time no see!" She hugged him.

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh… ya Clare this is my ex Sage, Sage this is my girlfriend Clare"

"Nice to meet you" All lies but I smiled and shook her hand anyway.

There was more silence until she finally said, "So what would you like to order"

"Cheeseburger, fries and a Sprite"

"Make that two please"

"Coming right up"

I got a text from Adam

_U 2 love birds wanna come 2 the movies?_

_ Adam_

"Hey Eli, Adam wants to catch a movie later" Sage came with our food.

"Sure, hey Sage wanna come to the movies with us"

"Sure, I get off of work in 10, I'll be able to leave with you. Eli do you still drive Morty?"

"Of course"

I let them talk and I finished texting Adam:

_Ya Eli, Eli's ex and I will be there in 10._

_ Clare_

_Woah woah wait wait what the hell am I the only one who sees a problem with that?_

_ Adam_

_No but I guess it's ok she seems really nice and I trust him_

_ Clare_

_Ya ok_

_ Adam_

_I should… right?_

_ Clare_

_Its her I don't trust_

_ Adam_

_

* * *

_

i didn't like that chapter like at all but chapter 2 will be much better trust me :)


	2. When things go wrong

**hi I'm posting chapter 2 of the love i once had i don't own degrassi i wish i did but i don't so oh well oh and BTW if it wasn't made clear Julia doesn't exist  
**

* * *

_**The Love I Once Had**_

_**Chapter2:when things go wrong**_

_**Adam's POV**_

Clare's not completely wrong Sage seems nice

"I'll get the snacks before the movie starts Eli and Adam can go get seats Clare can you come help me carry everything?"

"Umm…sure Sage"

Once they were out of ear shot I said "Wow girlfriend and ex girlfriend friends"

"I know its great right"

"Anyway I forgot to tell them to get some M&M's I'll be back"

"Ok dude have fun"

"I'll try"

I was walking and I heard Clare and Sage talking:

Sage: so what are you going to do after Eli

Clare: excuse me

Sage: Well Clare I'm back now and Eli's going to come back to me

Clare: and you think he'll just up and leave me

Sage: He'll do anything with a little persuading

Clare: Is that what you think

Sage: pretty ring what's it say

Clare pure hearts wait it's a purity ring

Sage: So you don't put out you know Eli's not a virgin right

Clare: ya he told me he had sex with his first love

Sage: He said that about little old me

Clare: you?

Sage: come on Clare Eli's a guy it's only a matter of time before he gets rid of you

Clare: you're wrong

By this time I'd heard enough

"Hey Sage you mind getting me some M&M'S"

"Sure Adam you and clare can go put the butter on the popcorn"

"Sounds like a plan"

Once we were out of earshot I said "I heard what she said to you"

"Adam whatever you do don't tell Eli"

"Come on Clare we have to"

"Adam I mean it not a word I can take care of myself"

"Ok Clare whatever you say"

* * *

i shall update later today good bye for now


	3. When things go wrong pt2

hello here's chapter 3 of The love i once had and as you may know i don't own degrassi

* * *

_**The Love I Once Had**_

_**Chapter3:when things go wrong part 2**_

_**Adam's POV**_

We walked into the theater and Sage was already all over Eli. Clare sat on the other side of Eli and said nothing. Clare's a nice person but sometimes that can be one of her flaws and I can't just sit here and let Sage walk all over her like that Sage started playing with Eli's hair and again no words from Clare

"Eli can I talk to you outside alone"

"Um sure Adam"

I knew that Clare was looking at me along with Sage but I wasn't going to say anything…not yet at least

"Eli what the hell was that"

"Adam what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about…Sage"

"What about her"

"Dude she's all over you"

"That's just the way Sage is she's a contact person"

"That may have been the way it was when you where dating but you have a girlfriend"

"Your overreacting if Clare's not worried about it neither should you"

"You know Clare won't say anything she's to nice"

''Adam that's crazy"

"Look I don't want to start anything just don't let Sage in so close"

"I got you man"

Eli and I returned and Sage continued to play with his hair

"Sage let's just watch the movie ok"

"Fine Eli"

From the corner of my eye I saw a smile on Clare's face my work here is done for now at least.

* * *

i have a pretty bad case of writers block but i'll try to post everyday


	4. Don't make this difficult

chapter 3 enjoy i do not own degrassi read and reviewe

* * *

_**The Love I Once Had**_

_**Chapter4**_

_**Eli's POV**_

After the movie we drove to little miss steaks. We arrived and took a seat a table

"So sage I never got to ask you why you moved back to Toronto"

"My dad's got transferred again"

Clare asked "what school are you going to?"

"Degrassi Community School ever heard of it"

"Um…ya we all go to school" I don't know what it was but something about Clare's words seemed uneasy but her phone began to ring and she excused herself

"So sage what grade are you in now"

"Grade 11"

Then Clare returned and took her seat

"Who was that?"

"Just Alli she told me to come over her house ASAP"

"Well no need to keep her waiting I'll drive you"

"Trying to get rid of me Goldsworthy"

"Not at all Edwards"

_**Clare's POV**_

"Eli why'd we leave Sage and Adam like that"

"Well I have a theory you know how Adam's always complaining about being a third wheel"

"Yeah"

"Well if we got Sage and Adam to date he wouldn't feel that way anymore"

Then I mumbled "I'm sure she has her eyes on someone else"

I don't think he heard me which was good we pulled up to Alli's place I peck him on the cheek and I said

"Thanks for the ride"

"Any time blue eyes"

When I got in All's house I told her everything about sage, about what she said to me, about the movie, and her reaction was priceless

* * *

im done and remember to to review


	5. so thats her

_**The Love I once had**_

_**chapter5:so that's her  
**_

**_Clare's POV_**

"That little bitch..."

"Alli!"

"I'm gonna kick her ass..."

"Alli!No!"

"Hey Sav, can you drive us to little miss steaks?"She called out.

"No,it's late."He told her.

".I'll walk then.."After that she walked away mumbling a string of curses.

"Okay,okay let me drive you!"Sav said seeing her walk out the door.

"Okay come on Clare...we don't have all day LETS GO CHICK!"

"No Sav go back to your room Alli's just having one of her moments"

"OK if you say so"

Alli returned to her room and we sat on her bed

"so Adam knows right"

"yeah he heard sage talking

"then why wont you tell Eli i don't understand"

"Alli Eli and I have been through enough drama with Vegas night, Fitz,my family,his hording i just want one moment without issues"

"i understand Clare-bear but ignoring your problems wont help"

"yeah and beating her up wont help either"

"so what do you want to do because i wont let you sit around and watch your man drift away"

"cant i just let it go away"

"Clare things like this don't just go away and from what you described Sage sounds like a very determined"

"so what do you want me to do"

"here's an idea tell Eli"

"Alli no"

"why not"

"what do you expect me to say Hey Eli sorry but you ex-girlfriend is a total bitch"

"sounds good to me"

"no"

"Clare has anyone ever told you your really nice"

i smiled and nodded"yes all the time"

but my smile quickly faded when she said"That's your problem you're to nice some how Sage knows this and shes taking advantage of it"

"Don't you think you over thinking this"

"no i think your under thinking it"

"whatever"

she got out her cell phone and started dialing numbers

"who are you calling?"

"Eli if you won't tell him i will"

"Alli n-"

"Hi Eli how are you"

"Alli gimme the phone"

"Are you going to tell him"

"maybe"

"I'll put him on speaker"

"OK"

"Eli HANG UP HANG UP NOW"

"so Eli-"

i took the phone from her an hung up

"Alli what the hell was that for"

"why the hell did you hang up"

"i told you i didn't want to tell him"

"you weren't going to tell him i was"

"Alli"

"Clare"

"Can i stay over tonight my mom isn't in town and i don't want to have to deal with Eli until the morning"

"fine but this isn't over"

"i didn't expect to be"

"good you know me well"

**_The next day Alli's POV_**

I love Clare with all my heart but sometimes she can be way too nice and a little naive and that puts her in hard situations sometimes she really likes Eli and god forbid the past repeat it's self but this situation is painfully familiar just like with Jenna Clare ignored it and hoped it would go away and it never did instead K.C went on and cheated on her i really don't think Eli would ever do something like that but he is a guy and Clare's my best friend i just don't want her to get hurt. Sav drove us to school and we where currently walking to Clare's locker then we heard a voice from behind us

**_"_**hey blue eyes"

it was Eli walking toward us with some chick i whisper to Clare and asked her

"_Is that her"_ she nodded

_"she goes to our school now"_and again she nodded

i took a minute to really look at her she was pretty I'll give her that and she looked kind of like Eli but in a more girly way she wore color she was a red head and had on a red skirt a ruffled black tank top black vest a red scarf and red flats** (A/N I SUCK AT DESCRIBING HER OUT FIT IS ON MY PROFILE)** she seems a little to perky and coming from me that means something

"Hi Clare" she says with the fakest smile i've seen possible

"Hello Sage" Clare says returning the smile

she turned to me and said "Hi um I'm sorry i don't know your name"

"It's Alli"

"Well it's very nice to meet you Alli"She said as she extended her hand for me to shake

i decided to play along with her little game i shook her hand and said "Nice to meet you to"

"I bet we'll be great friends like Clare-bear and I" She said with a huge smile

Damn this bitch is good at acting

* * *

good? bad? let me know the review button is right there and it's calling your name begging you to click it listen to the button listen :)


	6. You have got to be kidding me

**The love I once had**

**Chapter 6:You have got to be kidding me**

**Eli's POV**

"So Sage do you have a copy of your classes yet?"

"Yes there right here."

"Wow you have almost all your classes are with me"

she smiled and said "Great now i won't worry about getting lost"

"Off to math for us"

before i could respond the bell rung

I kissed Clare and said to her "See you in English."

"See you then" she said and smiled weakly but it shrugged it off

Alli gave her a look that i couldn't really describe so i ignored it.

"Eli say hi to Drew when you see him in math for me."

"Will do Alli"

Then Sage and I made our way to Math

We didn't really pay attention because we where passing notes the whole time. Apparently the bell rung because people where packing up,so Sage and i began to pack up. before i walk out i saw Drew

" Hey man whats up"

"Sup dude who's your friend"

"This is Sage'

"Hey I'm Drew Alli's boyfriend"

"Hi drew nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

For the rest of the next four periods Sage and I passed notes then the bell for lunch

**_Alli's POV_**

Me and Clare where at lunch when Drew walked up to our table

" Hey Drew where have you been"

"Umm Alli do you know a girl named Sage"

"What about her"

"Well she dropped this note and i think you should see for yourself"

I picked up the the note and it said:

_So Eli you wanna meet me at the dot after school_

_-sage_

_Can I bring Clare_

_-Eli_

_Well i was hoping we could hangout and catch up...Alone_

_-sage_

_Um ok pick you up at 7_

_-Eli_

_sounds like a plan_

_-sage_

_"_Clare you have to read this"

she picked up the note her facial expression varied from sadness to disappointment to anger despite her efforts to hide it showed opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She got up and left. I called after her but she didn't turn turned and went into the girls washroom

"Clare are you okay?"

I opened her stall she was crying, ok it was on now.

**After school Eli's pov**

I was waiting for Clare outside of Jesus Club when Alli walked up to me and said" So are you proud of your self'

"What are you talking about"

"I read your little note"

"Oh that Alli you have nothing to worry about sage and i are just friends"

" you may look at her that way but that's not the way she looks at you"

"Whats that suppose to mean."

"listen Eli ,Sage isn't the nice little angle you think she is."

"why is everyone so worried about this Clare and Sage are great friends"

"No sage is mean to Clare whenever you turn your back."

"I'm sorry Alli but i don't think you know what you're talking about"

"Yes i do, you're just to naive to see it"

"You're wrong if that where true Clare would tell me."

"She's ignoring it last night she told me if she ignored it and acted like it didn't bother her it would go away"

"Really?"

"What do I have to do to get you to believe me"

"I have a plan"

"Okay but please don't go on that date with Sage to night"

"It's not a date we are just catching up and besides for all i know you could be a liar"

"Eli are you serious as a heart attack" I could tell Alli wanted to say something but she let it go and walked away.

I heard a voice from behind me "Are you ready to go."

It was my wonderful blue eyed girlfriend.

"Yeah lets go"

The car ride was silent i was thinking about what Alli said to me. What if she was telling the truth I can't put her through this. When we arrived at her house she reached over to open the door. I reached over shut and locked the door.

"Eli what are you do-"

"Does Sage bother you?"

* * *

I kinda made it a cliffhanger anyway do you like it yes no maybe so the review button is always there to listen to your thoughts and ideas and of course they make me happy


	7. OH HELL NO

_**The Love I Once Had**_

_**Chapter 7:Oh Hell No**_

_**CLARE'S POV**_

"U-uh I-I don't know what your talking about."

"Then why are you stuttering?"

_SHIT_

"Your question just caught me off guard."

"It's a simple question, does Sage bother you or not?"

"What do you mean by bother me."

"Does her presents make you uncomfortable?"

"No actually her presents doesn't bother me at all."

_That wasn't a lie,Sage's actual presents doesn't bother me I was perfectly fine with Sage being things she said to me and her intentions are the things that worried me but Eli didn't need to know that._

"So are we done here?"

"Yes you may go."

"See you tomorrow?"

"See you then blue eyes."

I walked to my house and into my room. I sat down on my bed and received a text from Alli:

_I'll b at ur house in 10_

I took off my outfit and took a quick shower before Alli got here. The scorching hot water felt good I let it run over my body than i began to wash my hair and the rest of my body.

Then i heard a knock on the door. I turned off the water and wrapped my hair and body in a towel and proceeded to the door.

"Hey Alli...and you brought Adam."

"Yes I did and we're all going to the dot at 7 pm"

"Ugh are you guys serious?"

"Hey Eli told me it wasn't a date so that means they won't mind if we crashed the gathering."

"Will you take no for an answer?"

"Of course not!" they said in unison

"Ugh fine."

"OK Clare let's get you dressed."

**_ELI'S POV_**

"So Sage how's New York City?"

"Oh you know...big."

"So did you meet any guys down in that big city."

"Nope, none like you I guess." she moved closer and put her hand on top of mine.

"So what do you think of Adam?" I asked in a nervous tone

"Eli what made you fall for me when we where dating?"

"Uh where that question come from?"

"Just answer it?"

"Well, I guess you where funny, cute, we had a lot in common you know."

"You know Eli I haven't changed."

"Yeah you are the same."

"Eli you once told me you love me whats changed since then?"

"Sage I love Clare."

"Those words mean nothing Eli you told me you love me but now you say you don't are you saying you lied?"

"I still love you Sage just as more of a sister."

"If that's true Eli let me ask you this, if Clare was not your girlfriend and i told you i loved you would you say it back?"

"Sage I-"

"Because if you would doesn't that mean you feel trapped,is Clare trapping you Eli?"

"Sage it's not like that."

"Did you lie to me Eli?" She looked away from me and she had hurt in her tone i grabbed her by the shoulders and mad her face me

"No Sage listen to me when i told you i loved you i didn't lie i loved you at the time but now-"

She cut me off by placing her lips softly over mines. I wasn't completely angry at Sage for kissing me, I really didn't really know how to feel, all i knew is that the feel of her lips where familiar. I love Clare with all my heart,but Sage was my first with a lot of things and she still loved me and out of pure pity i grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me and cupped her face.

"You have got to be kidding me her Eli really?" I would recognize that loud annoying voice anywhere. It was Alli and along with her was Adam looking more pissed than ever,and just my luck Clare, i wish I could read her facial expression but she had her head down she couldn't even look me in the eye. All i could think was _I FUCKED UP BIG TIME.

* * *

_

**A/N: Didn't really kn****ow about that chapter it kinds made me nervous could you guys review and te****ll me what you thought about it thanks peace love happiness ****and all ****that good stuff**** so yeah **_  
_


	8. Here We Go Again

**Thanks Everyone for the support and reviews I appreciate it anyway i don't own degrassi or any of it's characters. Just Sage who I'm pretty sure everyone hates. The love I once had** **here you go**.

* * *

_**The love I once had **_

_**Chapter 8:Here we go again**_

**_Eli's POV_**

"Clare I'm sorry I-"

"Are you sorry you cheated or are you sorry you got caught?" she said in a horse yet very angry tone

"I-"

She didn't even let me finish she just ran out.I got up to run after her only to to here words to make me stop in my tracks,Alli

"Move a muscle and I'll kill you, I'll go I seriously doubt she wants to see your cheating face right now."

I said she left I was kinda afraid to see Adam's face right now but did.

**"All Clare has ever done was be nice to you never has she betrayed you, and you go ahead and cheat on her with that!" **He said pointing to Sage

"I said I was sorry."

**"Sorry, That damn word can't fix everything in life."**

"So what do you want me to do."

**"You know what not a damn thing, you've done enough damage, fuck you Eli, go to hell, have fun with your fucking slut." **

"Don't talk about her like that."

**"You're defending her?"**

"She wasn't alone Adam I kissed her back."Adam said nothing I guess his anger got the best of him because before I knew it a warm sticky liquid was running down my was blood

"_Adam what the Hell."_

**"Don't act like you didn't deserve it."**

"I'm not going to fight you dude."

"Good doesn't mean i can't do this!" Another punch to the i was mad now this time i punched him back, on his cheek

"You know what Eli I'm not doing this with you when you see us in school don't talk to us."Then he left out the door without a word

"Oh my God Eli are you OK?." Sage asked wiping the blood off my face

"No Sage I'm not."

"We'll look at the bright side we can finally star a relationship together and-" I cut her off mid sentence

"Sage I was serious when i said I loved Clare and that whatever we had is nothing to me now."

"Eli you don't mean that."

"Yes i do i mean every word of it."

"But you kissed me."

"Yeah it's called a mistake Sage."

"OK Eli I understand your in a bad place I'll call you tomorrow."

Wow this chick just won't take no for an answer

**_ALLI'S POV_**

I walked up to Clare's room and found her in a corner with her feet to her chest crying.

"Oh Clare-bear" I said in a sympathetic tone while i ran up to hug her. She looked at me with her blood-shot eyes and said in a horse tone,

"Alli whats wrong with me?"

"What are you talking about Hun?"

"You know what I'm talking about Alli!"

"Clare calm down."

"Is something wrong with me?"

"Clare no why would you say that."

**"You know exactly why Alli twice,two times in a fucking row I was cheated on don't tell me nothing's wrong with me because there defiantly is,if there wasn't Eli would be here with _me_ instead of locking lips with some other girl,so Alli what the hell i wrong with me?"**

"Clare."

"Do you think he would have stayed if I-" She stopped mid-sentence and began playing with her purity I finally realized what she was getting at.

"Clare listen to me that is not the answer, I went down that road with Johnny, I had sex with him so he would stay with me, and that lasted oh what five seconds."

**"Alli he told me that he loved me why would he lie?"** Then she took her purity ring off and threw it across the room,she sat there crying and screaming randomly.

**_CLARE'S POV_**

**"Why Alli all I wanted was to have one good relationship was i wrong to do that,did i do something offend him?"** Right then the words Sage said to me returned in my head:

_Clare I'm back now and Eli's going to come back to me _

Little did I know when she Said those words that they where going to come true.

"She won,She won because i let her,I let another one take my boyfriend" I mumbled to myself but apparently Alli heard me because she said

"Alli you didn't force Sage on Eli,Eli cheated from his own will you had no control."

"Alli I love him what am I going to do without him."

Then yet another quote from Sage pops into my head:

_so what are you going to do after Eli _

I shouldn't have been so smug when she said that. It's bad to say but I shouldn't have been so secure that Eli wouldn't leave me.

It's to late to live in the past now. I laid on the bed with Alli and said

"I hopes he catches an STD from that _whore."_

I heard her chuckle and we drifted of to sleep. Good thing tonight it's Friday I'm not in the mood to see Eli

"Goodnight Alli."

"Goodnight Clare...Oh and Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothings wrong with you you're perfect."

"Thanks Alli."

* * *

**Well there ya go please review trust me I really appreciate it**_._** Thanks soo much**** remember the review button doesn't mind being clicked it actually embraces it I should know where good friends**_  
_


	9. Almost

**Wow, I haven't updated in so long...sorry**

* * *

**_The Love I Once Had_**

**_Chapter 9: Almost to the breaking point  
_**

**_Clare's POV_**

"Clare get your ass up!"

"Come on Alli not today I'm not in the mood."

"Does it look like I care, you need to look hot for school on Monday,so Eli will see what he's missing."

I threw a pillow at her "I don't care about him."

"Now Clare-bear we both know that's not true, now get up."

"Ugh fine."

"Finally, now get your butt in the shower so we can go."

"Um Alli?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for not saying I told you so."

"Clare I would never do something like that."

"I know thank you."

"Would you stop thanking me and get in the shower, Sav will be here any minute."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To the mall now come on."

"Ugh fine miss pushy."

* * *

_***At the mall* Alli's POV**_

This is exactly what Clare needed, to go out and forget her problems. Even if she doesn't realize it yet I'm doing this for her. I can't let my friend just sit around moping and writing vampire fanfiction all day.

"Alli I don't want to be here."

"Would you just try to enjoy it, not trying to be pushy but come on could you be more depressing."

"Okay yes I'm sorry I'll try to enjoy myself."

"Ugh forget it let's just got to the dot."

I attempted pulling her arm out of the store, but she stayed rooted.

"Do we have to go to the dot right now, they might be there." I could tell by the cracking in her voice she was on the verge of

"Clare sit down, we need to talk."

"What is it Alli?"

"Believe it or not I seriously doubt that Eli wants to see her."

"Alli, we both saw them sucking face-"

I cut her off saying "I got inside a little before you did and Sage kissed him first."

"I understand that Alli but Eli didn't seem to mind now did he?"

I shook my head, she sigh "That what I thought."

"Clare maybe there's more to it than that."

"She kissed him he kissed her back what else could there be to it?"

"Maybe he had a reason, all I'm saying is when he said I'm sorry he sounded sincere,and that you should have let him explain."

"Explain what, how much better life is with Sage and that our relationship is over,no thanks."

"That's my point Clare, how do you know that is what he was going to say?"

"I just do I've been down this road, besides I don't take back cheaters."

"Ugh Clare are you listening to a word I'm saying."

"You didn't even know Eli's intentions, and if you mention you fucked up past again I will kick you ass, not all guys are the same."

"Yeah sure."

"Clare stop punishing yourself, the least you can do for you sanity talk to him, hear him out."

"If i do recall last you where threatening to chop off his balls and shove them down his throat."

"I was angry i do admit, but my time for unrealistic thinking is over and so is yours."

"I hear where your coming from."

Before I could respond to her, her phone went off.

"Who is it?" I asked

"See for yourself."

The phone read:

_You have received a new text message from:Sage_

_I told you I would get what I want Clarey-fairy now Eli is mine._

"You don't actually believe her do you."

"I don't know."

"You can't jump to conclusions, I've seen this in movies and read it in books a thousand times, She's trying to create an illusion that something going on when it's most likely not."

"Your right lack of communication is what ruin things, but what if Eli is the one lying."

"That won't even work and as I said Eli's sorry."

"Okay I'll than I'll text him right now."

**_Eli's POV_**

I couldn't sleep last night I miss her so much. Ugh why am I so stupid. I love her and now she probably never want to see me again. I've called calling,texting,e-mailing,an IMing, but she ignored me, I guess I deservedit.

Then I got a text that gave me life again.

That gave me hope.

That made me feel worth something again.

_Eli I'll be over your house at 2:30_

_-Clare_

I practically jumped up and down in excitement. However my excitement faded when I got a new text.

_Eli I'm sorry about yesterday can we talk later today_

_-Sage_

I decided even though I hated her to be polite.

_Sorry but Clare is coming over at 2:30_

_-Eli_

Seconds later she replied.

_2:30 okay have fun :)_

-_Sage_

* * *

**There is chapter 9 I believe thanks for reading and don't forget to review please. Thank you love ya ****much**_  
_


	10. I Knew

**I thought up this chapter while I was sitting in World History sooo boring...ugh anyway enjoy chapter 10 of The Love I Once Had.**

* * *

_ **The Love I Once Had**_

_**Chapter 10: I Knew There Was a Reason I Love You**_

**_Eli's POV_**

This has to be perfect,I have to make this right. I was an idiot,I was naive I know that now and I need her to forgive me. I need her to take me back, and I will get down on my knees and beg until she does so.

_2:00_

My clock read. I had the night planed out perfectly,It was going to be so romantic.

After I finished getting dressed I ran downstairs to take the lasagna out of the oven. Yes I cook, because I'm just that awesome. I heard the doorbell ring shortly after,and i ran to answer it.

"Clare hey your early."

"Yeah I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind at all...I missed you."

She just nodded. Of course I wanted her to say that she missed me too and that she loved me, but I didn't push. I walked her into the kitchen.

"Wow Eli did you cook this."

"Ugh yeah."

"You know Lasagna is my favorite."

"That's why I made it."

She giggled,we took a seat and began eating

"I came here for a reason Eli, are you with her?"

"No Clare, I don't love her I love you."

"Than why'd you kiss her." Her voice sounded horse

"I don't know Clare I guess I felt sorry for her."

"So you decide you want to make out with every girl you feel sorry for, what's next pity sex?" She raised her voice.

"No Clare that's not what I mean, It's just she still loves me."

"Eli let me ask you a question, while you where kissing her did you even think about me?"

"You where all I thought about."

She looked up facing me tears streaming down her face.

"Clare please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry."

"Too bad you brought this on yourself." She looked down again.

I moved closer to her, grabbed her chin and pushed it up so she could look me in my eye.

"Clare I'm sorry and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness,but I'll do anything to earn your trust again." My voice was cracking and I was on the verge of tears but I didn't care. I needed her to need me again, I need her forgiveness.

"Eli?"

"Yes."

"Kiss me."

I didn't have to be told twice, I quickly moved my head closer to hers and closed the gap in between us. The kiss was short and sweet,but it was better than nothing. I rested my forehead on hers.

"Please Clare I love you."

She nodded and said "I love you too.

I grabbed her hand and softly squeezed it "Come on I have something to give you."

"Okay."

I led her up to my room and opened the door. We walked in my room to see Sage laying on my bed reading a book

_What The Hell_

"What are you doing in my room_..._how did you get in my house."

"Oh Eli your so funny you invited me over don't you remember how else would I get in silly."

"Sage you need to leave now."

"Why I came to see my boyfriend." She got up and walked closer to me

"I'm not your boyfriend frankly I don't even like you."

"If you don't like me why'd you buy me these pretty diamond earrings." She pointed to the earrings she was wearing. the earrings I bought and wrapped up for Clare.

"Those weren't for you they're Clare's."

"The other woman right." She sighed and took of Clare's earrings and placed them back in the box.

What is wrong with this girl? Is she trying to make my life a living hell.

"No, no not the other woman, the only woman."

"Really so are you saying last night never happened?"

"Nothing happened last night."

"Come on Eli after our heated make out session we drove back to your place and we...well you know the rest."

"No, all I know is that Clare is my girlfriend I love her not you and that your a little crazy."

She looked past me and at Clare.

"Clare it's really up to you you don't actually believe him over me do you...us girls have to stick together."

"Of course I believe you Sage I mean after all the lies Eli has told me how could I not believe you over him, you want to go to the dot or maybe catch a movie." She said in a way too cheery tone

"Sure."

I can't believe she would believe Sage over me I thought she loved me.

Clare approached Sage in a position that made it look like she was going to hug her, but instead Clare formed her hand into a fist and punch Sage square in the face. Sage fell to the floor holding her bleeding nose. Clare bent down to her level and said

"Now Sage honey listen to me closely, leave my man alone. This is the one and only time I'm going to tell you this. You're going to stay away from us from now on, oh and frankly honey your looking pretty pathetic.

Then she walked over to me grabbed my shirt and pulled me down for a long hard kiss. She pulled away and walked to the dresser where her earrings where.

"I like them Eli they're pretty." She said smiling at me

"I bought them with you in mind."

"Nice to see you again Sage." she said and closed the door of my room then we walked out the house to Morty. I knew exactly where we where going.

* * *

Did you guys see Drop the World whether Eclare ends good or bad I will continue to write Eclare fanfiction...and yeah don't forget to review


	11. No one is as luck as us

**I haven't updated this story in a while but that's only because I literally came up with this idea five seconds ago anyway here you got chapter 11 of The love I Once Had**

* * *

**_The Love I Once Had_**

**_Chapter 11:No one is as lucky as us because we have each other _**

**__****_Clare's POV_**

"We're here." he tells me

"Where is here exactly is here." I look around at gravel and trees mostly

"Well there's actually walking to get to the good part."

"Close your eyes." He says as he grabs my hand leading me down a path.

"Okay we're here just hold on." I felt him let go of my hand and walk away for a moment. Then he came back and said,

"You can open your eyes now."

The view was beautiful. There was a huge field with five cherry blossom trees, four of the trees had medium sized wooden tree houses and surrounded the fifth on and was connected to it by wooden bridges, the fifth tree had the largest house in it. the trees where surrounded by a circular crystal river,that blossom pedals would fall into and make the scene even more beautiful than beckoned me to follow him which i did, to the tree with the biggest house on it and he help me up the ladder he had candle's lit and flowers everywhere it was perfect.

"Eli where did you find this place."

"I didn't find it I made it."

"Whoa whoa whoa you made this place."

"It started when I was about nine years old I would walk around in the afternoon after school and I found this place. It was pretty messed up I started cleaning it at first but when it was clean I thought hey why not make it a little get-away place a home away from home if you'd like to call it that way," He continued I finished when I was about twelve,but I never brought anyone else here. You are the first.

I giggled and said "Well I'm very flattered Mr. Goldsworthy."

He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss.

I separated us from the kiss, earning a confused look from Eli. I got up and moved to the other side of the room pulling my knees up to my chest and I began to cry.

**_Eli's POV_**

I look over at my girlfriend and wonder what was wrong, then I listen closer... is she crying?

I began to panic. What did I do? Why is she crying? I'm suddenly nervous.

"C-Clare yo-you know I didn't invite Sage over she just showed up I would never do that to you please know that, I love you, I love you so much tha-"

"No Eli it's not that."

"Than what Clare talk to me

"I-it's just that I love you, I love you so much that it scares me,it scares me that I can't honestly look into the future and not see us together in love with a family,it scares me to know the things I do for you." She smiled tears running down her face, "I just punched out some girl back there because she was getting too close to you,I think about how much I enjoy spending time with you,and how much I...need you."

I sighed in relief "Clare, the amount of love I have for you scares me as well, you have no Idea how special you are to me, I love you so much that I lie awake at night sometimes needing to see your face or hear your voice and it pains me and that let's me know I...need you too."

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand pulling her chin up so she would look at foreheads touched

"Hey you." I whisper to her

''Hey.'' she says back

I crashed my lips into hers, shortly after she returned the kiss making it more passionate than any of our other kisses before it was a refreshing change.

We pulled apart gasping unevenly for air, our foreheads still touching.

"Eli?"

"Yes my love."

"I need you to promise me something." she says barely above a whisper

"Anything beautiful."

"When I ask you this question I need you to answer me honestly."

"What is it Clare." She gets up and looks out the window, than back at me.

"My purity ring, does it bother you?"

_What kind of question is that it's so random._

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I asked first."

I walked up behind her and snaked my hands around her waist kissing her cheek."Clare I would be perfectly fine with just kissing you for the rest of my life without complaining because my love for you is way past anything physical I enjoy just being with you."

"Eli don't say things you don't mean." She sounded upset and tried to break free of my hold but I wouldn't let her, I held on tighter and kissed her neck.

"I do mean it every word of it."

"You can't, you can't honestly love me that much...can you?

"I can and I do."

"Now Mrs. Edwards I have a question for you."

"Okay what is it?" she says turning around trowing her arms around my neck smiling

"Do you trust me?"

"I don't know anymore." _Can she? Of course._

* * *

_**There is chapter 11 of the love I once had did you like it? Tell me in a review I accept all comments and criticism. Thank you all so very much.**  
_


	12. Problems

**I haven't updated in forever sorry let's just say I hate writers block  
**

* * *

_**The Love I Once Had**_

_**Chapter:Problems will always find it's way**_

_**Clare's POV**_

"I-I understand."

I looked up at him,"You do."

"I do understand where you're coming from,but can you promise me something?"

"Um sure."

"Promise me that you will give me a chance to redeem myself that you don't give up on me."

"I'm sure I can do that."

He smiled at me and said "It's getting late I think we should get going."

"Sounds good to me."

The drive home was silent,well other than Eli blasting his music

We pulled up to my house,"Thanks for the ride Eli."

"Anytime blue eyes."I kissed him and he called back to me

"Hey blue eyes."

"Yeah"

"Love you."

I giggled "Love you too."

***Monday morning Eli's POV***

I came to school Early today in an effort to avoid Sage,a failed effort I must add because she's waiting for me at my locker._Here we go._

"Hey Eli."She said cheerfully

I grunted and nudged her aside getting my books.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh I don't know maybe you showing up at my house,putting on the earrings I bought for Clare,and basically making my life a living hell."

"Oh,that I'm sorry I just really like you."

"Ugh what do you want Sage?"

"I wanna talk about...the kiss."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Eli when we kissed i-it felt like old times again and I know you felt that too."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't like you,that I love the girl I'm with and she's the best thing that ever happened to me?"

"Eli nobody else is here you don't have to lie,now all we have to do is find a way for you to break up with her and-"

"Sage I don't like you I'm serious whatever we used to have is over let it go."

**"I can't dummy can't you see I love you so stop being so damn stubborn,hold me in your arms,kiss me,tell me you love me...like you used to." **she yelled at me.**  
**

"I can't because then I'd be a cheater and a lair."

"Then lie to me I rather have every time you tell me you love me be a lie than have you not say it at all."

"Goodbye Sage."

She grabbed my arm"Eli don't go please I'm begging you."she whispered,I swear a tear fell down her cheek.

"Sage please let go you're not making this any easier."

"I don't want it to be easy I love you,I miss you,you're the only one for me,I could tell myself that those words aren't true over and over again but I know in my heart that it's true and I want you to know I'll fight for you."

"I don't want you Sage I have a girlfriend who I truly do love and I'm not going to let you mess up our relationship."

"Can we be friends?"

"Honestly I don't think that's such a good idea either."

"I see...I should go"she ran away.

I slid down my locker._Maybe I was a little harsh I me she poured her heart and soul out to me and I just basically told her to fuck off._

"Eli?"I heard her voice and suddenly everything was worth it.

"Hey Clare." I stood up to hug her

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...would you like me to walk you to class."

"I would love that thank you."

I walk Clare to the MI lab and I started walking to math I get there I find a note on my desk and I sighed,I thought having most of my classes with Sage would be fun at the beginning but now I'm pretty sure I'm going to hate this semester.

I opened the note and it read:

_ Eli please meet me after class I really wanna keep talking that's all let's just talk_

_**-Love Always Sage**_

I sighed and crumbled the note.I can't entertain this it will be fuel to the fire she needs to understand I am in love with Clare and that's all it will ever be.

Throughout class I could feel Sage's eye's burning a hole in the back of my head, but I ignored her and tried to passed fairly quickly and the bell rung._here we go._

The room emptied quickly and I tried to get out but I was pulled back.

"Eli wait a second I just want to ask you one question and then you can go...for now anyway."

"Fine what is it?"

"I um- do you ever miss me anymore?"

"I did when you left but then I got over it just like you need to."

"I don't want to Eli can't you see that?"

"That sounds like a personal problem to me."

**"Eli."**She screamed my name which I ignored

* * *

**Chapter 12 for you I would make some sort of witty remark but it's like 2am and I'm tired.**


	13. Misunderstading

**I haven't updated this story in such a long time I know I'm sorry don't hate me.  
**

* * *

_**The Love I Once Had  
**_

_**Chapter 3:Maybe just another misunderstanding  
**_

_**Sage's POV**_

As I watched Eli walk away from me I decided that the innocent and desperate approach wasn't going to work. _So I guess we have to do this the hard way. _

I smirked at the plan I had in mind and walked down the hallway to Clare's locker. As I suspected she was sitting against it,

"Hey Clare-Bear."

She got up to walk away but I grabbed her arm stopping her.

"We need to talk."

She scoffed "I have nothing to say to you."

"Look I know we haven't always see eye to eye-"

She chuckled darkly "Haven't seen eye to eye I think that's the biggest understatement I've ever heard."

"Anyway I think it would be good for us if we talked things out you know woman to."

"And I think it would be even better if you would leave Eli and I the hell alone

I chuckled as well and said "But we both know very well that is never going to happen."

"Yes I guess we do."

"Now you see we're talking."

"But I wish we weren't."

"Look Clare I don't like you I never have and as long as you're with Eli I don't think I ever will now since we are alone I won't act like I like you because as I said before I don't but the least you could do is stop acting like such a bitch."

"Right because that statement you just made plus the fact that you shoved your tongue down my boyfriends throat is a sign that you are sweet and settle."

"Whatever Eli was my boyfriend first."

"Right meaning he was your boyfriend meaning not anymore meaning he is your ex-boyfriend so back the hell off."

"It takes two to tango Clare, I wasn't alone that day at the dot your beloved Eli was there too he kissed me back because he still has feelings for me and you know it."

"You're wrong."

"Am I now?"

"Yes you are Eli kissed you back because he felt sorry for you and that's all no other reason but that."

"Aww is that what he told you?"

"Yes because it's the truth."

"Really because Eli told me that he loved me and was planing on breaking up with you so we could be together again."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not you see Clare bear when you left after walking in on Eli and my _date,"_ I said emphasizing the word,"Eli stood up for me then Adam and him got into a fight things got pretty physical Eli was bleeding and while I was patching him up he went on and on about how much he loved me and he swore that he would dump you so we could start planing our future together."

"I-I don't believe you."

"Okay you don't have to Adam's bruised face should be proof enough, and I know you noticed Eli's face I mean come on Clare what else could have happened?"

When she didn't respond I know I got to her.

"Sage I know it's your Evil little hearts desire to break Eli an I up but it's not going to happen."

"Listen Clare why don't you go off and spend time with Eli while you still can."

She didn't say anything she just ran away leaving me smirking. _Phase one complete._

**_Clare's POV_**

I ran down the hallway I didn't know where I was going or why I gave sage the satisfaction, but I just had to get away from everything. In the process of running I ran into someone causing me to fall on the floor,

"S-S-Sorry."

"Clare are you okay." Oh yeah I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"I'm f-fine." _Lie_

He helped me up and I tried not to look him in the eye so he wouldn't notice the tears falling from my face. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place because we where way too close for him not to notice.

"Clare look at me."

I shook my head, "I really need to go."

I tried to get away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back over to him.

"Please Clare."

He gently touched my chin and lifted my head up to lock eyes with him.

"You're crying, why are you crying." He sounded so worried I was starting to seriously doubt everything that Sage said, but his nose, his nose was bruised what else could have happened.

"I-I gotta go." I pulled away and ran down the hall ignoring Eli calling after me."

I decide to skip the rest of that school day I ran out the back door and off school property. I didn't know where I was going or why I was running so fast to the point where my lungs were burning and my legs felt numb all I know is I ended up at the abandoned Church. I stopped running and took a breath I pulled my hoodie over my head and slowly walked over to the hammock Eli and I layed in during the secret party. The memory of that night flooded through my brain and I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
